Fabled Cliffs
Adjacent to: Amethyst Valley, Scatter Peaks Cliff Face Cavern Mouth Cave Ruins This out-of-the-way pit has a hole in the roof that stretches to the sky. There are 12 stones set up here somewhat akin to pillars, evenly spaced around the room in a circle. 100: This is some sort of place of significance. It was built long ago. Perhaps it's some sort of sundial? 150: These ruins were built by humans and Clefable centuries ago. It looks like it has some or ritualistic purpose based on the seasons, perhaps for magical or spiritual purposes? 200: This is a place of great magic power based on the cycles of the moon. There appear to be rituals performed by humans and Clefairy on a specific day of great importance, and this room functions partly as a calendar to calculate that day. If the players decide to show up on the specific day that this site is designed around, they can calculate it with a science roll that's difficulty 100. Pick whichever day you see fit. On that day, moonlight streams down through the cavern and the ritual area becomes a source of lunar energy that will evolve any Pokemon that needs such to evolve. There are also several moon stones in this room, embedded in the rock. It's a difficulty 100 ancient task to unearth them without breaking them. Dark Meteor This section of the cave has a hole in it and a large crater in the middle, with a black meteor in the center. Team Rocket has already claimed it as an arena, and there are a handful of grunts hanging around to keep out intruders, like say the party. They are all sporting teams composed entirely of shadow Pokemon at weak challenge rating. We recommend they have one fewer member than the party. We have a list of Rocket Names available for your use. The rules are two Pokemon for each of the players plus the same number of Pokemon divided among the fewer Rocket members. They generally field Rattata, Meowth, Ekans, Koffing, Sandshrew, Zubat, and Hypno. Once the To find out what happens when a Pokemon touches it, go though this list and use the first condition that applies: # If the Pokemon evolves by exposure to dark energy, evolve it. # If the Pokemon is dark type already, this will have no effect. # If a fairy type approaches it, it will be scared away. # If Clefable gets close, its shadow will become a Gengar, which can then be caught. # If a Rattata or Meowth touches it, it becomes its Alolan Variant. # If the Pokemon has the normal type, change its type to dark. It becomes a dark variant. # If the Pokemon has one type, change its secondary type to dark. It becomes a dark variant. # If the Pokekmon has two types, change the second type to dark. It becomes a dark variant. When a Pokemon is changed into a shadow variant, it immediately has its coloration changed to a darker palette and learns a dark-type move of the GM's choice. If the Pokemon already has 6 moves, it must forget one of the player's choice to learn the dark move. Additionally, the change in color means the Pokemon is now shiny. The Rockets also have a handful of Hidden Power TM's, say 2d6 of them, which they leave behind in their haste to escape. The players can take these. Just about any Pokemon can learn Hidden Power. This campaign has no use for dusk stones, but if it did there would be some that could be mined out of the rock walls with a difficulty 100 ancient roll.